La Apuesta del Beso
by ververechus
Summary: Robin, Nami y Bonney hacen una apuesta, ¿conseguiran realizarlas? ZoRo, Mención de LuNa.[Retos Grand Line]


Fic que participa en el reto Grand Line.

"¿Que si podría qué?"

Mientras estaban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Nami y Bonney trataban, sin descanso, de animar a Robin.

"Vamos, Robin. No seas gallina."

"No, ya les dije un millón de veces que no quiero hacerlo." Se negó la pelinegra.

"Ya casi se terminan las vacaciones…" continuó Nami .

"Lo sé pero, ¿no podríamos hacer otra cosa?" preguntó Robin. "No sé… como comprar ropa. Estamos en un centro comercial. A ti te encanta comprar ropa."

"Pero tú detestas hacerlo" dijo Nami.

"Bueno, si… pero prefiero eso que participar en sus locuras."

"Te divertirás. Vamos, di que si." Bonney intentó Animar a su amiga.

"Deja de negarte Robin, somos tus amigas y por lo tanto, podemos obligarte a hacer algunas cosas." Amenazó la chica de ojos acaramelados.

"He dicho que no." negó muy convencida.

"¿Sabes qué? Te propongo algo: hagámoslo más interesante" Nami miró a Robin con una traviesa sonrisita

"¿Más interesante?" La pelinegra miró a su pelirroja amiga sin fiarse ni un pelo.

"Si. ¿Qué te parece que, la que pierda, limpie el departamento durante una semana? Sé cuanto odias limpiar a diario."

"¡Pero si tengo que hacerlo es por tu culpa! Tú sabes más que nadie que el mayor desastre lo haces tú."

"Bueno… si… pero no evadas el tema. Ya acepta." Robin suspiró, derrotada.

"Bien" accedió ella finalmente. "Pero la que pierda lavará la ropa" condicionó.

"Aceptaré eso si me dejas comprarte muchos vestidos" repuso Nami y Robín rodó los ojos.

"Pero sólo si pierdo."

Nami y Bonney soltaron grititos de alegría. Por fin habían conseguido que Robin accediera a participar en la apuesta. Sin duda ver a su renuente amiga pelinegra haciendo ese tipo de locuras sería algo memorable.

…

Cuando entraron al centro comercial, Bonney y Nami se dispusieron a escoger a los chicos que serían parte de la apuesta y, de paso, escogieron dos para Robin.

"Bien, ¿cuál prefieres?" preguntó Bonney a la pelinegra, mientras señalaba a dos chicos a varios metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban.

Robin, que había estado distraída, sólo pudo preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

"¿A qué chico escoges?" le repitió Nami. Robin los miró.

"A Luffy definitivamente no. Es muy...infantil" dijo señalando al chico de la derecha.

"Bien, entonces será el de allá." Dijo Bonney, apuntando a un muchacho Peliverde de ojos oscuros.

A Robin le pareció atractivo, demasiado atractivo para ella, pero nada del otro mundo.

"Anda, ve. Nosotras te observaremos desde aquí." Dijo Nami.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la primera?" preguntó Robin.

"No hagas preguntas, sólo ve." Contesto bonney, empujándola ligeramente.

Robin las fulminó con la mirada durante un segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de música donde se encontraba comprando el chico. Iba restregándose las manos con nerviosismo, preguntándose cómo diablos haría aquello.

Pensó que, si las cosas le parecían complicadas, tal vez le diría la verdad al peliverde. Cuando llegó hasta él, tomó una respiración profunda y se limpió el sudor de las manos frotándolas contra sus pantalones.

…

"Hola" saludó al chico que se encontraba de espaladas a ella. Viéndolo de cerca era más alto que ella, por lo menos unos diez centímetros. Pensó que así sería un poco difícil besarlo. Cuando él se giró para mirarla, ella no pudo evitar perderse por un segundo en los bonitos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

"Hola" saludó él también. Su voz era un sonido agradable, Ronca, pero agradable. "¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó, pues de seguro le pareció extraño que ella lo haya saludado con un simple hola, como si ya se hubiesen visto antes.

"No" contestó ella simplemente.

El silencio duró unos segundos y no dejaron de mirarse hasta que ella comenzó a hablar:

"Bien, esto te parecerá muy extraño, pero…" puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "¿Podrías besarme?"

Él abrió los ojos como platos, claramente sorprendido. Tal vez pensó que no la había escuchado bien, o simplemente estaba demasiado confundido como para decir otra cosa, así que lo único que dijo fue:

"¿Qué si podría qué?"

"He dicho que si por favor podrías besarme" contestó la muchacha con la vista en el suelo.

Y él descubrió que, en realidad, ella tenía razón: su petición le había parecido extremadamente extraña. La miró frunciendo el ceño para después preguntar:

"¿Por qué?" Ella dio un largo suspiro.

"Ok, hay unas chicas mirándonos justo en este momento. Son amigas mías." Él siguió mirándola expectante. "Bueno, pues hoy hicimos una apuesta. Ya sabes, es la última semana que queda antes de que vayamos a la Universidad y queríamos divertirnos haciendo todo lo que no pudimos antes de terminar la preparatoria." Siguió hablando, balanceándose en las puntas y talones de sus pies. "Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a cumplir con la apuesta".

"¿Y establece que tienes que besarme?" preguntó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Establece básicamente tres cosas." dijo y comenzó a enumerarlas mientras se las contaba "Primero: Debo escoger un chico. Segundo: Proponerle un beso. Y tercero: si él acepta, entonces gano la apuesta. Todas tenemos que hacerlo". Él seguía mirándola, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Y tú me escogiste a mí?" ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Eras tú o el chico de allá". La chica señaló a un muchacho que estaba en la tienda de enfrente, tenía el cabello negro. Desde donde estaban, él no alcanzaba a ver muy bien sus ojos, pero apostaría a que eran de un color oscuro, tal vez negro. "Pero lo conozco de la escuela y… digamos que no me atrae mucho".

"Oh" dijo él. "Yo había pensado que habías venido a mí porque te resulté completamente irresistible" trató de bromear con ella; en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de lado.

"Podemos fingir que eso sucedió si quieres" ella se encogió de hombros mientras le seguía el juego.

"Bien, entonces…" él tenía una expresión seria "¿Qué pasará si decido rechazar tu tentadora oferta y pierdes?" La sonrisa se borró del rostro de la pelinegra.

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó.

"Aún no. Primero quiero saber todos y cada uno de los términos de esa apuesta." Ella volvió a sonreír un poco "Tal vez después considere ayudarte".

"Bien, te los diré. Se supone que tienes que besarme, si lo haces gano; pero si no… tendré que invitar a mis amigas a comer, dejar que Nami cambie mi guardarropa y limpiar el departamento durante una semana, y eso incluye lavar la ropa de las tres".

"Supongo que a ti no se te ocurrió todo eso ¿o sí?"

"Sólo lo de lavar la ropa. Nami propuso lo de la limpieza porque sabe que ya estoy cansada de ordenar siempre sus desastres y los de Bonney. Las otras cosas las propusieron entre las dos" Él asintió.

"Supongo también que no fue idea tuya lo de hacer la apuesta". Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No, Nami tiene la loca idea de que así encontrará al amor de su vida; Bonney decidió ayudarla y a mí ambas me metieron en esto."

"Pero pudiste negarte."

"Créeme, lo hice" dijo ella. "Pero luego te vi y pensé que eras absolutamente irresistible" el muchacho soltó una carcajada ante eso.

"Ok, te ayudaré." La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Pero quiero algo a cambio."

"Ya suponía que no podía tener un gran beso gratis" bromeó. "Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Te lo diré después del beso, así no podrás negarte."

"Eso no es justo. Yo estoy siendo completamente sincera contigo, así que tú también deberías serlo."

"¿Prefieres limpiar durante toda la semana y pagar la comida de tus amigas?" preguntó el peliverde. "No te preocupes, lo que quiero es simple".

Ella suspiró.

"Bien" accedió la pelinegra. Él cerró los ojos, entrelazó sus manos a su espalda y se quedó así. La muchacha sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó.

"Espero a que me beses" dijo él con el rostro completamente sereno. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno. "¿Por qué no me besas?" preguntó, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

"No te hagas el gracioso" lo regañó. "Se supone que tú eres el que debe besarme".

"Oh" dijo él, abriendo ahora ambos ojos. "Claro. Lo siento. Bien, entonces cierra los ojos." Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó el muchacho. "Se supone que la gente cierra los ojos cuando va a besar a una persona. Eso hace que el momento sea mágico."

Ella frunció el ceño para después decir:

"Si cierro los ojos, te irás pensando que soy una completa demente por querer besarte sin conocerte."

"¿No confías en mí?" preguntó el peliverde.

"Pues me parece un poco difícil, dado que apenas te conocí hace unos minutos."

"No me iré, te lo prometo" dijo él con una sonrisa sincera. "Ahora cierra los ojos." La muchacha no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Y entonces, sintió como las manos del chico se posaban delicadamente en su rostro y resistió el repentino impulso de abrir los ojos de nuevo para mirarlo. Supo que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, pues podía sentir su respiración.

"Generalmente tiendo a saber los nombres de las chicas a las que beso" susurró él, muy cerca de su oído.

"Robin...Nico Robin" contestó ella simplemente, deseando, sorprendentemente, que la besara de una vez; pero al mismo tiempo, estaba disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba sintiendo el fresco aliento del chico tan cerca de su piel.

"Un hermoso nombre" le dijo al oído y entonces se retiró un poco para después acortar la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Nunca nadie en su vida la había besado de esa forma, de una manera tan… Pasional. Al menos fue lo único que se le ocurrió para describirlo en esos momentos.

Pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras él retiraba las manos de su rostro para tomar su cintura.

El momento que estaban compartiendo era único porque, ¿qué chica besaría a un desconocido, sintiendo que en realidad lo conocía de toda la vida? Robin sintió que eran como una llave y el picaporte, un ejemplo raro en sí, pero verdadero. La llave no podía estar con ningún otro picaporte que no fuera ese, pues estaba hecha para él.

Parecía como si ya hubiesen compartido millones de besos, pues estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Si, ese beso era único pero, así como había iniciado, también tenía que terminar. Obviamente no podía durar para siempre, aunque en ese momento ella deseara con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Cuando se separaron, un leve rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Robin y vio cómo él sonreía al notarlo.

"Eso fue…" comenzó él, pero al final sólo pudo decir: "Wow."

"Si. Estoy completamente de acuerdo" Y entonces, la pelinegra salió de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo… te lo agradezco. Gracias a ti ya no tendré que lavar ropa durante una semana." Y así él también volvió a la realidad.

"Si… eh… aún debes pagarme" dijo el chico mientras metía la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"Si… ¿qué era lo que querías?"

"Un lápiz" contestó él. "¿Podrías prestármelo?" señaló el utensilio de escritura que sostenía el cabello negro de la muchacha.

"Claro" dijo ella y lo quitó de su cabello, que calló en ondas sobre su espalda y se lo tendió. "¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, sorprendida de que le pidiera algo tan simple como pago por el gran favor que le había hecho.

"No, aún no" dijo él. "¿Puedo apoyarme en tu espalda? Así no puedo escribir."

Ella simplemente asintió, aún confusa por la extraña petición. Se giró y con una mano recogió su cabello, pasándolo por encima de uno de sus hombros. Sintió levemente la punta del lápiz mientras el chico escribía. Cuando terminó, ella volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

"¿Eso es todo ahora?" preguntó.

"Sí, creo que si" dijo el chico mientras le regresaba el lápiz. "Gracias." Ella volvió a sujetarse el cabello con el palito amarillo y él dobló el papel por la mitad para tendérselo después. "Ten." Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "¿Puedes abrirlo hasta llegar a casa?" le preguntó. "Como un último pago."

"Está bien" dijo la pelinegra. Entonces, el celular del muchacho comenzó a sonar, así que éste lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al mirar la pantalla abrió los ojos como platos y habló:

"Tengo que irme ya. Fue un placer conocerla señorita Robin…"

"Nico Robin" complementó ella. Él sonrió.

"…Nico Robin." Dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Lo comprendo. Gracias por ayudarme."

"De nada. No olvides leerlo" le recordó mirando el papel en las manos de la muchacha y ella asintió. "Adiós Robin" dijo y le dedicó una última sonrisa, para después comenzar a alejarse.

"Adiós" susurró ella, mirándolo alejarse, estando consciente de que ya no podía escucharla.

…

Cuando Nami y Bonney llegaron hasta Robin, la primera comenzó a preguntar:

"¿Ya conocías al chico lindo?"

"No lo llames así, tiene un nombre…" contestó Robin.

"¿Y cuál es entonces?" la interrumpió Bonney.

"No lo sé" dijo la pelinegra, dándose cuenta de que él no le había dicho cómo se llamaba.

"Pero en serio, ¿lo conocías ya?" volvió a hablar Nami.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, creí que se ya habían visto antes. Hablaron mucho antes de besarse."

"Lo siento, pero pedirle un beso a un chico no está en la lista de cosas en las que soy buena. Hablamos mucho porque estaba tratando de convencerlo" repuso la pelinegra aunque, en realidad, no había sido tan difícil hacer ceder al peliverde.

Las tres chicas continuaron su camino, ahora en busca de los chicos que tendrían que besar Bonney y Nami para ganar.

…

Robin entró a casa con una gran sonrisa debido a la deliciosa comida que había disfrutado esa tarde (cortesía de Johanna, por supuesto).

A fin de cuentas, su deslumbrante amiga pelirroja no había conseguido ganar la apuesta. Pero podría decirse que estaba más feliz y emocionada de lo que ella estaría de haber perdido.

La razón de la alegría de Nami era el chico que había conocido. El tal Luffy no había accedido a besarla, lo cual a Robin le pareció extraño, pues ningún chico podía resistir a los encantos de su amiga. Claro que ahora él era la excepción. A Nami le agradó precisamente eso: que no la besara, ya que supo que no era un chico común.

Cuando había terminado de hablar con Luffy, les contó a ambas lo sucedido:

Él quería conocerla primero. Hasta podría decirse que le pidió una cita. Y Nami, que había dejado atrás su conocida política de NO CITAS había aceptado. Bonney tampoco habia conseguido besar a un chico, Law así se llamaba.

Gracias ambas derrotas, Nami y bonney tendrían que limpiar la casa durante una semana.

Robin sabía que tendría que ayudarla, por lo menos el primer día, pues sus amiga no sabían hacer nada relacionado con la limpieza.

Al llegar a su habitación, decidió darse una ducha rápida.

Cuando salió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, recordó la nota que le había dado el muchacho que la había besado.

*No olvides leerlo.*

Las palabras del chico resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Se apresuró a buscar el papel doblado dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y cuando por fin lo encontró, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió. Él peliverde tenía una bonita caligrafía.

Me gustaría ayudarte a ganar otra apuesta. ¿Qué dices?

555-17-25

-Zoro*

Se llamaba Zoro. Y había apuntado su número de teléfono. Las chicas eran las que generalmente hacían eso ¿no?

En fin, él quería volver a verla. Esa idea hizo que Robin sonriera más de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida porque, definitivamente, ella quería volver a verlo también.


End file.
